


I Think I Need a Doctor

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: When Peter is hurt while out on a mission, Tony races to get him back to the facility before it’s too late
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I Need a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29!
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Hospital Scenes

Tony’s heart hammered in his chest as he raced back to the Avengers Facility. Peter lay limp in his arms, blood dripping over the metal suit. One worded repeated over and over in Tony’s head,  _ shitshitshit _ .

He wasn’t sure how it had happened, one moment he and the kid were kicking ass - Peter’s specific brand of quips bringing a smile to Tony’s face - and then the next, Peter fell deadly silent. That instant, Tony knew the thing he dreaded most had happened.

“Fri, vitals check?” Tony didn’t care that it was the fifth time he’d asked in two minutes, he  _ needed _ to know.

_ “Oxygen saturation levels are low. BP is reaching dangerous levels.” _

Okay, so that didn’t make him feel better at all. Tony connected his suit comms back to the Facility. “Barton, yeah. Look, things took a turn, I need you to get Cho set up in the medical bay.”

_ “What happened?”  _ Clint asked.

“The kid, he got hurt. Bad.”

There was a brief scuffle from the other line.  _ “Alright, on it now.” _

“Come on, kid,” Tony muttered. “Just a little longer.”

A minute later, he landed outside the Avengers Facility and burst through the front doors - there was no time to be careful - and charged at full pelt to the medical bay. As soon as he entered, the room exploded into action. Doctor Cho and her team shouting orders at each other as Tony laid Peter down on one of the beds, Clint doing whatever he could to help, which mostly consisted of taking a step back and letting them work.

Clint kept one hand on Tony’s forearm, stopping from jumping forward and getting in the way as the doctors worked. “He’s a strong kid, Tony. Pete’s gonna pull through.”

Tony jerked his chin up in an attempt at nodding but didn’t speak. He couldn’t, afraid the moment he opened his mouth a flood of sobs would escape. He watched, wide-eyed, as Doctor Cho flitted around Peter’s bed, checking his vitals and assessing injuries.

“Alright,” she said, straightening up and addressing her team. “He’s not moving enough air, sats are too low. We’re going to have to intubate.” One of her nurses ran across the room to a storage cabinet and grabbed an intubation tube, returning to Doctor Cho’s side within seconds.

Tony visibly stiffened, his jaw clenched and hands balled into fists. Clint moved his hand to Tony’s shoulder and turned him around gently, but sternly. “Hey,” he said, voice calm, “we should leave them to this.”

“No.” 

“Tony, come on. You don’t need to see this. Cho will come out as soon as he’s stable.” Clint didn’t wait for Tony to agree, he simply guided him out of the medical bay and into the lounge where they both collapsed onto the sofa.

Tony dropped his head into his hands, silent tears slipping over his cheeks. “I can’t lose him,” he mumbled. “I  _ can’t. _ ”

“Hey, hey. Who said anything about losing anyone?” Clint squeezed Tony’s shoulder reassuringly. “I meant what I said, he’s strong.”

“Yeah,” Tony raked his hands over his face and straightened up. “Yeah, you’re right.”

How long they stayed there, Tony wasn’t sure. The concept of time escaped him as his mind reeled with possibilities and what-ifs and  _ oh god what do I tell May. _ Clint stayed by his side the entire time, only going as far as the kitchen to fix them up a coffee. Tony obliged him by taking a few sips, but for the most part, it was left to go cold.

Eventually, Doctor Cho walked in, Tony and Clint jumping to their feet. “He’s okay. Still unconscious, but we expect he’ll wake up within the next few hours.”

“Ca-” Tony cleared his throat as relief washed over his body, shoulders relaxing. “Can I see him?”

Doctor Cho smiled and nodded. “Of course. It’s best someone be there when he wakes up.” 

“Thank you,” Tony said, rushing past her on the way to the medical bay. 

Peter’s small frame hardly seem to fill the bed, and the tube protruding from his mouth sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. He sat in the chair by the bed and slipped his hand into Peter’s. “I’m here, kid. I’m here.”

* * *

“Mister Stark, I’ve hardly left this bed in two days.”

“One and a half,” Tony pointed out, gently pushing Peter’s shoulder back against the pillow. “And you’re staying there until Doctor Cho clears you.”

“But I feel fine!” Peter groaned, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. “Like, totally, one-hundred percent fine. Can I go for a walk or something,  _ pleeeease _ ?”

Tony folded, he’d been stuck in the same argument since about an hour after Peter woke up, and it was starting to weigh on him. “Fine, you can go to the lounge. But no further! I’ll see if Happy can pick up Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee from school, they’ve been blowing up my phone wanting to come down here.”

“Yes!” Peter beamed. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best Mister Stark.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at Peter’s childish excitement. “I sure am, kid.”


End file.
